The Mall Crisis Chapter 1
by litapeacecraft
Summary: The five pilots decide to go to the mall one day and meet the rest of the cast for an insane day of shopping and being stoopid.
1. The Beginning

The Mall Crisis 12/18/2000

One fine Saturday morning, Duo awoke with a start.

Duo: Get off a' me you centipede:: shakes with cold sweat running down face:

Wu Fei:: already in a patriotic stance: Maxwell, what in Nataku's name do you think you're doing!

Duo:: sweatdrop:

Wu Fei: It's 5 in the morning and I was just sleeping! You can't do this everyday, Maxwell! You just walk up to that giant centipede and fight him like the man you wish you were!

Duo: Oi!

Wu Fei: --and I was just having a vision from Nataku but you ruined it damn it!

Duo: Ah shut up. You and your Nataku : grins: Wu fei and Nataku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S—

Heero abruptly slaps him in across the face.

Heero:: turning slowly around to face Duo: Will you PLEASE shut up?

Duo: Kuso, you people are so mean and nasty...no sense of humor at all...

Wu Fei: INJUSTICE!

Heero: Wu Fei, please refrain from that justice b.s.

Wu Fei:: turning slightly pink:

Just then Quatre wakes up from his sleep on his rocking chair

Quatre: What's going on you guys?

Trowa steps out of the shadows of the room where he was quietly standing.

Trowa: Well, Quatre. While you were in a deep slumber, Duo was having a nightmare—

Quatre: --not again...

Trowa: --and was screaming about that DAMN centiPEDE-- : his eyes slightly bulge at the each syllable: --the centiPEDE that climbs out of the sewers and follows Duo around—

Wu Fei: --and Maxwell won't kick its ass but just stands there like a weakling.

Duo: What am I supposed to do? It's huge! I can't fight it:: his voice lowers to a whisper: It might eat me...

Heero: suck it up Duo. Anyway we gotta start the day already, not dwell on your dreams.

Quatre: Yeah, what he said.

Duo: You know what we should do?

Trowa: Dare I ask?

Duo: We should go-- : looks at the curious faces around him: ---SHOPPING!

Wu Fei: Oh no, not again Maxwell.

Trowa: He might go crazy again when he sees Victoria's Secret...

Duo: I will not...: giggles:

Quatre: Sure you won't...

Duo: I promise I will not even look in the window this time. I just really need a blender...

Heero: May I ask why you could possibly want a blender?

Wu Fei: Exactly Yuy. Maxwell, will you please share this desire with us?

Trowa:: sweatdrop:

Duo: Well:: looks around to see if everyone is listening: Quatre will you please stop wiping the dust off your teacup? It is very distracting.

Quatre: Oh, I'm sorry Duo. Please enlighten us some more. : puts down the tissue he was using to wipe with:

Duo: --and with a tissue of all things. : sighs: Don't you know that tissues have dust of their own and it just goes right back onto the cup?

Trowa: Actually Duo. The thing you called dust is actually small paper or if you prefer wood particles that are made into individual sheets that we use to... and anyway some of the particles contain lotion and there are various senses...: the gw boys are just staring at Trowa as he goes on: --and the "tissues" or sheets of paper made up of the particular wood molecules are stacked up on top of another in a pretty lil box that sometimes have bunnies or other fuzzy creatures on the print. If you think about it carefully, the box is also the "tissue" but doesn't have the other particles that are in the real "tissue" that make it nice and soft—

Duo: Trowa how can you say that with one breath? Certainly mysterious enough...

Trowa:: sweatdrop: sorry guys...

Duo: --as I was saying before Trowa tried to be a brainiac was that in my dream I was sitting in this ice cream parlor before the centipede attacked and there were so many different fruit flavors for milkshakes!

Wu Fei: So you want a blender to mash and slice the fruit into teensy weensy pieces and get even more sugar high than you already are and add milk to it?

Duo: --that's about it.

Quatre: Well, I have to buy some more tea because I'm running low on the tealeaves. I still don't know how Rashid eats those things plain...

Gw boys?

Quatre:: nervously: hehe

Heero: I need some new pants too and some shorts for a matter of fact. These are getting a little too tight.

Duo: A little?

Heero: Yes, Duo, a little.

Trowa: we might as well go to the mall that's right around the street from this hotel. I was just itching to get more gel recently.

Duo: Itching? Who says itching anymore? Jeez, Trowa, get into it.

Trowa: I am aren't I:: sweatdrop:

Heero: let's go already. The mall opens at 6:30 am so that leaves us : turns his head mechanically towards the clock: --about an hour and fifteen minutes.

Duo: So let's go get something to eat first.

Wu Fei: Good God, Maxwell, please don't hassle the waitresses like you did last time.

Duo: I did not hassle them Wu man. Unlike you harassing your stupid soybeans and tofu.

Wu Fei: I didn't even have any soybeans or tofu.

Duo:: sweatdrop: yes you did? What are you talking about?

Wu Fei: oblivious onna...

Heero: Everyone hurry up and get ready so we can go downstairs and have breakfast before anyone else comes down. Also, Duo, please don't take that long of a shower like last time?

Duo: But Heero, my hair needs the moisturizing from the Herbal Essences Conditioner. Plus I gotta use the nice body wash so I'll be nice and clean...: giggles: such nice body wash...


	2. The Elevator Ride

Chapter 2The elevator ride

After all the gundam wing boys were neatly dressed in their usual attire and had collected all their

necessities for shopping they were went in to the elevator where they waited to reach the first floor.

Duo: Don't you just love elevators? They always make your tummy feel weird when you're going down.

It's like when you're driving up a big hill and you suddenly go down it... It's so funny feeling.

Trowa: It's not your "tummy" Duo, it's—

Wufei::puts his hand over Trowa's mouth: Please Barton, no more lessons for today. Is that all right

with you:: releases his hand:

Trowa: sure, I guess but—

Wu Fei: shh! Not another word

Duo: Two more floors to go! Hee hee. I love this.

Meanwhile Quatre looked like he was going to throw up as he turned slightly pale. Nevermind slightly,

tremendously!

Heero: Quatre are you okay:: everyone immediately looks at poor lil Qua-chan shriveled up in the

corner.

Duo: Wuz wrong with you quat-man? What are you doing over there?

Quatre: uh...nothing...nothing at all!

Wu Fei: Winner you are weak.

Trowa: That's not very nice Wufei.

Wu Fei: Barton, I told you to shut your piehole!

Trowa: I don't have to if I don't want to.

Wu Fei: Yes, you do.

Trowa: No, I don't.

Quatre:: trying hard not to puke: Please stop fighting! It's making me sick.

Trowa: Fine for Quatre's sake.

Wu Fei: Miserable baka

Heero:: escapes from his period of silence: How long does this damn thing take to go three floors

down?

Duo: I know man... but isn't it fun?

Quatre: no...

The sign gleams one floor left. Trowa silently taps his fingers on the rail and Heero clicks his empty gun

trigger. Duo is giggling madly just to amuse himself . and Quatre is holding his hands over his mouth.

Wu Fei: Nataku please hurry this useless contraption of an elevator up.

First floor shines on the screen.

Quatre: Thank God...

Duo:: whining: ohhhhh...over already!

Heero: Let's go!

The kawaii boys step out of the elevator simultaneously and all turn left for the ballroom where the food

was served.

Quatre: Umm... guys? May I go to the bathroom for a second?

Heero: Sure Qua--: Quatre had already raced into the men's room.

Duo: Another thing to wait for. Jeez I'm hungry and I want some—

Quatre:: comes out of the bathroom rather quickly: Crumpets? You want crumpets too? I love

crumpets... and tea!

Duo: Yeah of course...


	3. The Waitress

Chapter 3The Waitress

The gundam pilots enter the breakfast room and sit around a table where they wait to be served by the

waiter.

Duo:: grinning: What are you going to get Heero?

Heero: Why must you know?

Duo: Cuz I wanna know!

Wu Fei: Maxwell!

Duo: Wu Fei!

Trowa: Stop you two, I'm trying to think of what to get.

Duo: Sorry...

A second later a waitress comes over to the special table.

Waitress: Can I help you boys?

Duo: Sure miss...what's your name?

Waitress: Aww, Flirting already and how old are you?

Duo: Seventeen : grins:

Waitress: Well...

Wu Fei: Please don't listen to this baka and just leave as quick as you can before he hypnotizes you.

Duo: I will not.

Waitress: OK...: sweatdrop: well here are your menus : she hands them each one and gives Duo a pat

on the head before turning and walking off to the next table:

Heero: That was smooth.

Duo: Sure was. Haha

Quatre: Let's see... what should I get? Hmmm...

Trowa: Should I get the pancakes with eggs or the ham with eggs? Hmmmmm...

Wu Fei: I'm definitely gettin the croissant sandwich.

Duo: Well I have no idea what I should get so a lil bit of everything will do just fine. Hee hee. Waitress!

Waitress:: the waitress turns her head and walks over:

Waitress: Yes cutie pie?

Duo: I'm ready to order.

Waitress: Ok

Duo: umm I'll take some pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, muffin, hmmm...oh yeah and some of the ham

and French toast! Oh some crepes too.

Waitress: Hungary aren't you?

Duo:: smiles:

Wu Fei:: grumbles: As always...

Waitress: Anyone else ready?

Trowa: Ham or pancakes?

Waitress: Excuse me dear?

Trowa: Oh nothing, I'm not ready yet though

Quatre: Miss, I'll get the twin pancakes with eggs

Waitress: Ok : jots down on her notepad:

Trowa: ham or pancakes:: beginning to look insane:

Heero: Ignore him.

Waitress: Anyone else?

Wu Fei: One pancake...please.

Waitress: Anyone else?

Heero: French toast with O.J.

Waitress:: turns to Trowa: What about you hun?

Trowa: Umm...omelet.

Duo: What about the ham? --And the pancakes?

Trowa: Change of heart

Waitress: Did I forget anyone?

Wu Fei: No.

Waitress: I'll be back in a few.

Heero: That's what they always say.

Twenty minutes later there is further silence.

Duo: Dude man! This is so borin! What are they doing in that kitchen?

Trowa: Don't have a single idea.

Duo:: begins to tap on his water glass with his spoon: Deer neer neer neer deer neer neer neer. Ice, Ice

Baby... Deer neer neer neer deer neer neer neer. Ice, Ice Baby.

Quatre: Please Duo...

Duo: Fine I'll sing something else then...hmmm...gimme a minute to think.

Wu Fei: I think that would take much longer than a minute Maxwell.

Duo: Screw you.

Wu Fei:: taken back: Kisama!

Duo: Shut up I'm trying to think. Look it's the waitress again.

Waitress comes over with a plate full of greens.

Waitress: Umm...Does anyone want these peas? We had so many of them so we're giving out plates for

free.

Duo: I'll take it:: sniggers then looks down at the peas with widening eyes: I have plans for you my

pretties : he continues to stare at the circular objects rolling around on the plate:

Wu Fei: Lady, you don't give Maxwell tiny objects... He might choke since he's such a baby.

Duo: Hey:: waitress walks away: I think you insulted her Wu Fei.

Wu Fei: Eat your peas...

Duo: I will : says this proudly:

Another ten minutes passes by. Duo begins to flick Wu Fei with peas. Every time one hits him, Wu Fei

looks around madly for the culprit and Duo is finally found out when he bursts out laughing.

Wu Fei: Injustice!

Quatre: Umm...Wu Fei?

Wu Fei: What!

Quatre: nevermind... : shrivels back in his chair:

Trowa: I think he was going to say—

Wu Fei: I told you to shut it.

Trowa: Hmmmph

Heero: Before you cut me off too, I think they were going to say—

Duo: You have a pea on your head! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Heero: Something like that...

Wu Fei shakes his head madly and shouts of course "INJUSTICE!"

Another five minutes.

Duo: It had beams like a truck. Truck, truck. Lights like what. What, what. Gundam move your butt. Butt,

butt. I think I'll sing it again:: high pitched voiced and bangin on the glasses again with his fork this time:

Heero: The agony... : Duo is humming in the background:

Wu Fei:: zero system look: injustice, injustice, injustice, injustice, surrounded by injustice...

Quatre:: stands up suddenly: PLEASE DUO! I'VE ASKED NICELY BEFORE BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY

LONGER!

Duo: Whoaaahhh hold the phone, had to say it Quat-man actually got mad at me:: looks around: At

me! I'm the first one he ever yelled at! Hee, hee:: turns to Trowa: You better watch it gel boy cuz

Quat-man might try to kill you again.

Quatre: I will not...

Duo: Anyways... let me see that gundam! Gundam! Gundam Deathscythe hell! Oooooooo ooohhhh!

Wu Fei: someone slap him...

Waitress:: rushes over with tray: Hi guys! Sorry this took so long. The oven was broken and we had to fix

it.

Duo: It's so all right pretty woman...

Waitress:: blushes:

Wu Fei: What an ass...

Duo: Shut up!

Waitress: ummm... here you go blondie. And hair boy... and ... cute kid and you two. : is handing out all

the plates: Enjoy:: runs away:

Duo: FINALLY:: digs into his food and quickly gets eggs all over his face:

The other boys adjust their napkins to themselves and shoo away all the unwanted peas around their

now filled plates

Duo: It had mmmmm : continues eating while singing his parody: truck, truck. Mmmmm lights like what

mmm mmm.

Wu Fei: SLAP HIM YUY!

Heero:: looks up slowly: I'm eating : Death Glare:

Duo: Yeah don't interrupt him Wu-man.

Wu Fei: That is not my name Maxwell.

Duo: Sure it isn't.

Wu Fei: INJUSTICE!

All the people who are sitting quietly at their tables suddenly look up at Wu Fei and the others.

Quatre:: starts to shrivel up again: Everyone's looking at us.

Duo: Ah just let 'em. : smiles widely for the crowd:

Trowa: Should of gotten the ham : stuffs the remains of the omelet in his mouth: Damnit!

Duo: OOOOOOooohh gel boy cursed. Hahahahahaha.

Wu Fei: It wasn't that funny you know.

Duo: To me it was. Sorry if I have a sense of humor Wu-Man.

Wu fei: Aaarrrggghhh!

Heero: Hurry up you guys, the mall's gonna open in like five minutes. : gets up slowly:

Duo:: finishes shoveling down his food: Let's Go!

Trowa: Damn it the pancakes would have been better.

Quatre: Thankyou Miss... : he shouts to the waitress:

Waitress: Your welcome:: forces a smile:

Heero: Let's get outta here.


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4 The Meeting

The GW boys shield their eyes as they walk out into a brand new day. They start walking down the street

famous pick going up the stairs until they come close to the mall entrance. Duo is skipping and dragging

Quatre along with him while the others do their usual strides.

Duo: Hurry up you guys!

Heero: Sorry we aren't as enthusiastic...

Duo: Hummphh...

Two minutes later.

Duo: You know what I should also get?

Wu Fei: We're just dying to know, Maxwell.

Quatre:: eyes widen: What? WHAT?

Duo: TOYS!

Heero: Figures...

Duo: Exactly, we should get lil gundam figures and us figures, too. It would be soooo fun! We could have

lil wars... : goes off to dreamland:

Trowa: I guess...

Wu Fei: Maxwell you must realize that we would all kick your ass if you tried. : glances to the left: Yes,

even Quatre. : Quatre immediately looks down at the ground, eyes dilating:

Duo: No you wouldn't. At least you wouldn't. : still walking forward in front of the others occasionally

looking back to see Wu Fei's face:

Wu Fei: Yeah, sure.

Quatre: Maybe we should split up or something and then come back together when we've gotten our

personal items like my tea leaves.

Heero: --and my shorts.

Duo: --and my blender.

Wu Fei: --KNIVES... that's what I need... knives... : throws a glance in Duo's direction:

Duo: Oh man Wu -Man is gettin crazy.

Wu Fei: Same to you.

The boys enter the mall and get there at 6:47 am.

Duo: Yey. We're finally here!

Wu Fei: so incredibly happy...

Duo: Do you know that you Wu-Man are a very negative person? I guess you would know that already but

that whatever...

The gundam pilots continue their walk in the unusually crowded mall.

Trowa: I'm surprised the mall is already packed only nineteen minutes after opening. Amazing...

Heero suddenly stops walking and freezes as the other pilots pass him and notice him so they stop.

Quatre: What's wrong Heero:: looking concerned but not looking ahead of him:

Heero continues to stare straight ahead when a shrill voice fills the area.

: HEERO-KUN!

Heero: Oh shit...

A young girl in a frilly pink dress comes running at him and quickly embraces him.

Wu Fei: Why are they always everywhere we go?

Duo:: adjusting his collar: They just can't get enough of us.

Sally: How are you boys?

Wu Fei: So very happy and joyful.

Sally: That's good. : uneasy smile:

Dorothy: Miss Relena when will we be going to that store you wanted to go to so badly?

Relena:: she is still fastened to Heero who looks like a very scared kitten: Oh the GAP:: she has

recently been introduced to the world of fashion after the war but is not ready to accept it: Very soon. I'm

just saying hello to Heero : smiles:

Hilde: What are you guys here for?

Heero: Duo wants a blender; Wu Fei wants a some sharp objects; Quatre wants more tea; Trowa wants

more gel; and I want some new shor- : realizing his mistake:

Relena: Shorts? Well Heero we can go to the GAP together to find you a pair. Hee, hee.

Heero:: tragic thoughts fill his mind: ummm...actually GAP wouldn't be selling anything I would want

to wear. Sorry can't go. : turns around quickly and escapes her grasp and cowers behind Trowa:

Une: Did anyone here see any photo places?

Duo: I think there is one a lil ways up. Why?

Une:: looks down at the floor: Just Treize memories...

Wu Fei: How sad. : grimaces: Why do you want photo frames anyway? Do you think he's dead or

something:: everyone stares at him: What?

Heero: Nevermind, Wu Fei, nevermind.

Relena: Well why won't we split up into groups.

Wu Fei:: mutters: She has the same mind as Quatre... : Quatre glances towards Wu fei then looks back

at the ground:

Relena: Hilde, Duo, Quatre, Une, and Dorothy can be Team number one and then Trowa, Cathy, Wu

Fei, and Sally can be Team number two. Then Hee-chan and myself can be Team number three.

Heero:: suddenly gasps: Bad idea.

Wu Fei:: grins: Oh, I think it's great. You know Heero you should spend more time with your girlfriend.

Long distant relationships don't always work out.

Heero:: blushes: She is NOT my girlfriend Wu-Fei. She never was and never will be. : Relena tries to

hide tears and sucks them back in:

Duo: Well let's get going Heero. Don't want to be late for the super sale on spandex at Danceskin.

Hee, hee

Heero: Omae o koroso.

Just then we see Noin and Zechs walk in the opposite door across from Macy's.

Heero: ZECHS:: runs towards him:: whispers: Zechs, will you please come with me?

Mili: Where to?

Quatre:: softly: outerspace...

Heero:: glances towards Quatre: No : turns back to Mili: Relena is acting crazy again. Please come

with me ... and Relena and shop with us. Please, I can't go alone with her. I'll go completely insane!

Mili: I know exactly what you mean--

Noin: Hi Heero!

Heero: ano... hi... : looks frightened of the brown haired girl beside her and turns around to Mili again:

Zechs, I know you and I never got along that well even after that last war but I think we both are trying to

get away from two obsessive followers if you know what I mean...

Mili: Yes, Heero. I know exactly what you mean. I was going to ask you the same question but you were

talking so fast I couldn't say anything. : glances toward Noin as she chats with Lady Une: She NEVER let's

me be : looks back at Heero: NEVER!

Heero: I know what you mean.

Relena: Come on Heero, gotta find those shorts.

Mili: Before you leave Relena, Heero and I have been talking and we thought that Noin and myself

could perhaps join you.

Noin: Gomen, Zechs but we can't. : Mili looks frightened like Heero did a few seconds earlier:

Mili: --and why?

Noin: --because they're going clothes shopping and we are going houseware shopping!

Heero: Are you living with her?

Mili:: says quietly: It wasn't my choice. I told you I never could escape. It's like she has a video camera

on me all the time and knows exactly where I am every second. : looks back at Noin: Please Lucrezia.

Can we please go with Heero and Relena?

Noin: We can't I'm sorry and saying my first name won't work.

Mili: onegai?

Noin: I said no Zechs.

Mili: I'll let you play with my hair again:: forces a smile:

Noin:: lights up: OKAY!

Mili: Thank the Lord.

Heero: God bless you Zechs Merquise...

Mili: Anata too Yuy...

Relena: Well let's get moving. : looks a little glum:

Duo: Meet you guys later.

Sally: When and where should we meet?

Noin: What about lunchtime? Like noonish?

Duo: --and we can go to McDonald's!

Relena: OK see you guys later!

The GW guys and girls separate and go off into their groups moving in different directions.


	5. Team One's Adventure

Chapter 5 Team One's Adventure

The group of Trowa, Cathy, Sally, and Wufei walked towards the map in the center of the aisle.

Wu Fei: Knives, KNIVES! Where are the knives:: he scans the map:

Trowa: Why are these maps always so lighted up so intensely?

Wu Fei: So idiots like yourself can see clearly.

Sally: Calm down Wu Fei, he was only asking a question.

Wu Fei:: turns to a scarlet red: So sorry, Sally.

Cathy: Can we go to the cornware department first. I still need some new pots and frying pans.

Sally: Sure we can go there first. I mean why not, we'll probably find knives there, Wu Fei.

Wu Fei: like they would have good knives... : rolls his eyes:

Trowa: Afterward, perhaps we can go to that new HAIR CARE PALACE that just opened so I can get my gel.

Cathy: OK, now that we have a plan, let's move on.

Team #1 moves stealthily towards the cornware department and enters the store. Wu Fei goes directly to the Knife Section with Sally and Trowa walks beside his sister to the pots and pans suite.

Sally: Are these what you had in mind, Wu fei?

Wu Fei:: feels the sharpness of the different knives with his finger: Too weak. : picks up another: Too dull.

Sally:: picks up a rather large butcher knife that curves towards the end: How about this one?

Wu Fei:: grins: Exactly what I'm looking for... : takes it from her excitedly: Just what I wanted. : runs his finger down it achieving a small drop of blood from his left index finger: Enough to make me bleed... very good. : stares obsessedly at the blade:

Sally: So I'm guessing that you want to get this one right:: takes her wallet out of her "purse": How much is it?

Wu Fei:: turns to Sally: It's all right Sally, I will pay for it. Allow me. : pulls out a small bag full of yen:

Wu Fei walks over to the cashier who was dozing on the counter. He places the knife on the detector thing and stares at the man.

Wu Fei:: jabs him in the side with his hand: Excuse me sir. : man stirs and slowly regains awareness of the teenager in front of him.

Cashier: Uggghhh... That'll be twenty dollars please. You got that much kid?

Wu Fei:: glares at him again: I am NOT a kid... : starts counting out his yen and hands it to the man:

Cashier: Ummm...kid? We don't accept Asian money here, if that's what you just handed me.

Wu Fei: I am sorry mister, but yen is all I have.

Cashier: I'm sorry too since we don't take yen.

Wu Fei: You'll just have to.

Cashier: We can't.

Wu Fei: Justice will prevail and you will take the yen. : grabs the knife and walks out of the store: I'll be waiting for you guys out here, Sally.

Sally: Okay, Wu Fei. : cashier looks stunned:

Meanwhile Catherine is looking at each individual pot for any imperfections of any kind trying to find the best one for soup making.

Trowa: I am sure it doesn't really matter if a pot has a little dent in it or discoloring.

Cathy: Yes, it does.

Sally:: walks over to the arguing siblings: Cathy are you looking for a large cooking pot or a smaller size?

Cathy:: looks mad from this distraction: A large one. : turns back to the shelves and keeps checking the metal:

Sally: Do you ever eat her soup, Trowa? She always is making it but then she always has a lot of leftovers as if no one ever touched it.

Trowa: No, I do not eat it except when I am forced to when she complains about working too hard and watches me coldly until I finish a bowl full.

Sally: Oh...

Cathy: AH HA! This one will do very, very well. : she picks up a dark pot and hurries over to the cashier.

Cashier: We don't accept yen miss.

Cathy: Of course I know that. : hands over the American money: God, why would you immediately think that?

Cashier: Nevermind. : takes the money and puts the pot into a bag:

Trowa, Cathy, and Sally join Wu Fei outside the store where he stood patiently.

Wu Fei: Took you long enough to buy a decent pot...

Sally: Wu Fei!

Wu Fei:: turns crimson again: So sorry sally.

Trowa: Now let's go to the hair place. It's right down this way.

Team #1 strolls down the mall halls until they get to the hair care store.

all right then, let's proceed",----Yosho grandpa Chapter 6


	6. Team 2's Teas and Hats

Chapter 6 Team #2's Tea and hats

Meanwhile Une, Duo, Whiled, Quatre, and Dorothy were heading to the hat shack so Hilde could find

some new " painter's" hats for herself. something happened to the other one but she wouldn't say what...

Hilde: Here it is:: turns into the department:

Duo: good grief...hehehe

Quatre: Maybe we could save time if I go separately and buy my tea at that other place we passed.

Une: Whatever works... : stares glumly at the floor:

Dorothy:: turns her head whipping her hair into Duo's face as he flinches in pain: I'll accompany you,

Quatre.

Duo: Damn lady! Get your fake stringy hair out my face:: twitches his nose: AAAAAAAHHH...

CHHHOOOOOO!

Quatre: God bless you Duo.

Duo: Thanks lil man. You better be careful Quat-man. Dorothy might try to stab you again.

Quatre shudders as Dorothy goes pink.

Dorothy: I swear I never will hurt you again, Quatre.

Quatre: Uhhhhh...

Hilde: Well you two better go on.

Dorothy: See ya:: grabs poor Quatre's arm in a Relena grip:

Quatre: Fare well...

Dorothy and Quatre stride out of the hat filled store "merrily" at least in Dorothy's case again poor lil

Quatre

Duo:: looks towards Hilde: Are you still gonna need a purple hat?

Hilde: Yes, Duo. Why won't you go look at the caps and Une and I will go find one for me.

Duo: All right. : starts towards the men's section:

Hilde: Come on Lady Une, you can't mope around about Treize forever.

Une: I'm not moping, I'm just... : looks back at the floor again:

Hilde: When Treize died you didn't make any emotional reactions then and you were strong throughout

that whole Mariemaia thing. Why are you like this now?

Une: Because I have nothing to distract me and keep my mind on other things.

Hilde: Oh... well, what do you think about this one:: places a rather disgusting looking hat on her hair:

Une: I don't know. I wouldn't really know which one was appealing to you Hilde.

Hilde: Ok... I guess this one is bad.

On the other side of the store, Duo is trying on all of the hats madly.

Duo:: looks in the mirror while trying various caps on: EWWEWW:: jumps while dropping the hat to

the floor like it's a dead animal or something: I can't believe I put that on myself. : shudders:

Helper guy: Uh... kid? Can you please not throw all the hats all around? Please pick them all up this very

instant.

Duo:: eyes widen: All of 'em:: scans the floor looking at all the different coloured hats: No way man.

Aren't you guys paid to clean this place up? So why won't you do it?

Helper: You made this mess and you are here to pick them up. Now please do as I say.

Duo: Or what?

Helper:: adjusts his glasses: If you do not refrain from talking back and if you don't clean this mess...

I'll...I'll tell the manager on you.

Duo: Pity. Pity. An old dude like you still tattletaling. Jeez, where is the world coming to?

Helper: For you obviously no where. Excuse me I'll be back shortly with my boss.

Duo: ooooo, I'm scared.

Helper: Humph. : walks away:

Duo: Hilde:: yells across the room until Hilde sees his bangs behind the mountain of hats:

Hilde: Yes Duo?

Duo: I'll be waiting outside. Umm.. I just need some mall air... yeah. : sweatdrop:

Hilde: Sure, Duo.

Une: As Sally would say: "He hasn't changed."

Hilde: I know.

The manager and the helper guy go directly to the Hat Mountain.

Manager: --So where's this guy you were talking about?

Helper: He must have left or something but he was right here making a mess with all the hats before.

Manager: Sure...ok...well clean this up now so you can get a decent paycheck. : walks off:

Helper:: sighs:

Finally Hilde finds a hat and goes to the cash register and hands in the American money then Une and

herself walk towards Duo outside.

Hilde: What was wrong with that helper guy, Duo. Did you even clean up after yourself?

Duo: Uhh... no...

Hilde: Duo! You are so impolite!

Duo:: in a mocking voice: Duuuuooooo, YOU ARE SSOOOOOO IMPOOOOLIIITTTEEE!

Hilde: Be quiet Duo—

Duo: Beee quiiieeet Duuooo.

Une: Please stop?

Duo: OK.

While this is going on Quatre is rummaging through the teabags until he finds the brand he likes.

Quatre: Good ol' Sand Coffee. Hit's the spot.

Dorothy: I thought you wanted tea leaves Qua-chan?

Quatre: This will do. Rashid knows how to make anything into good tea: drools: yummy, yummy tea.

Dorothy: Excuse me Quatre dear : pokes Quatre so he wakes up:

Quatre: Uh... what? Oh yes, I'll go buy this now.

Dorothy: Good. : whips her head around whipping poor Quatre in the face:

Quatre: Why do you always do that?

Dorothy:: whips her head around and hits someone behind her with that longggg white blonde hair :

Dorothy: Do what?

Quatre: That thing you always do.

Dorothy:: seems to look like she's on drugs or something: Did you say anything Quatre?

Quatre:: swallows hard: No... You must have been hearing things.

Dorothy: Oh, must have been Grandfather : whips around again making her hair get in Quatre's mouth:

Quatre: DISGUSTING!

Guy that got hit before: Tell me about it! Does she always do that?

Quatre:: slowly nods his head:

Guy that got hit before: Sorry man. You gotta be with her. : Quatre turns pink: How awful.

Dorothy: Grandfather? Are you speaking to me again? You died in battle grandfather not in vain. How

many times do we have to go through this:: seems to be talking to an invisible being:

Quatre: Good God. Why is this happening to me!


	7. A Danceskin Spy

Chapter 7A danceskin spy

Meanwhile…Relena was stuck to Heero like a paperclip to a magnet (bad analogy, sorry…) Mili was still being harassed by Noin and back on Team #1, Cathy was practicing with Wufei's knife on Trowa while throwing it again and again at him. This was attracting a fairly small crowd. Anyways back to the couple crisis…

Relena::to Heero: Why don't you visit me anymore my Hee-chan?"

Heero: I choose not to.

Relena::ignoring what he just said: You should come to live at the Sanq Kingdom. :looking at Heero's worried face: and so can the other boys and you can go to school there, too.

Heero: No thanks. We do have our own mission.

Relena::steps in her tracks and unclasps Heero: And what would that be Heero Yuy?

Heero: Destroying you. :walks slightly faster. Mili rushes to walk beside him:

Mili: Damn it why won't she leave me be!

Heero: At least she doesn't cut off your circulation like Relena does.

Mili: I wish…You're so lucky…

Heero: How could I possibly be lucky::still walking:

Mili: I have to live with her… :shudders:

Heero: Poor man…

Mili: I know…

Noin: Wait up Zechs::Mili seems to go faster but Noin power walks to catch up to him:

Heero::seeing Relena do the same thing he suddenly shouts at her: OMAE O KOROSO!

Relena: I love you too Heero::grins:

Heero: Where is that Danceskin place anyway::he looks around left to right a million times:

Noin: Why do you do that all the time Heero? It makes me dizzy just looking at you.

Heero::shrugs:

Mili: Is the place you and Relena were talking about, Heero?

Heero: Hmmm::turns to stare beside him: Yes it is.

Noin: Good eye Zechs.

Mili: Hm….

Team #3 walks into the store but don't realize they're being followed.

Trowa and Wufei and Cathy were creating quite a commotion while still practicing with knives. Sally was just standing to the side looking around nervously as the crowd thickened.

Quatre and Dorothy and Hilde (Lady Une had gone to the photo place alone) met up again and were too busy looking at dollies in a Barbie store to notice something was missing.

Team #3

Relena picked up a fairly short lengthed spandex for Heero.

Heero: Ughh… You expect me to wear those?

Relena: I think you would look cute!

Mili: If you wanna look queer.

Relena: Hmmph. What about these hee-chan?

Heero::looks up and down at the navy shorts: Uh Uh no way.

Little did the little group know someone was spying on them from beneath a pile of thrown out spandex that Relena had piled up.

Mili: I have a strange sensation that we are being followed.

Noin: What? What are you talking about? I think you had to much of that cappuchino.

Mili::sweatdrops: Nevermind…

Heero: Oh here's something :picks up a pair of black spandex but notices its connected to something. He pulls at it and something squeals. A brown tuft of hair is now hanging from the hanger. Heero looks down into the vast pile and a black blur flies out at him: AHHHHHHHHH::he falls and hits the ground hard:

A sound of ominous laughter can be heard from a recognizable voice.

Heero::looking up with the Death Glare: Duo……(Duo is still laughing hysterically) Omae o Koroso!

Duo: HAHAHAHAHAHA…YOU…..HAHAHAHA….WERE SO…HAHAHA…FUNNY…HAHAHA :crumples down to the floor shaking: HAHAHAHA!

Relena: Duo what was that all about::Duo manages to stand up wiping the tears from his eyes.

Duo::still giggling slightly: I was hiding in that growing pile of spandex and when Heero came and took a pair off he found me and screamed! Then I just laughed my ars off! HAHAHAH :looks at his braid: He did manage to pull some of my hair out though…That hurt…

Heero: …could hear you squeaking madly…

Mili: What a waste of time that was…Duo, do have any sense at all?

Duo: no…well yeah I guess…

Mili::sighs:

Heero::glances at the clock: Well we still have a lot of time left unfortunately..

Noin: So are you getting those shorts or what?

Heero::remembers dropping the pair of spandex on the floor so he picks them up: yeah I'm gonna go pay for it right now. :rubs the back of his head: Man, that fall really hurt..

Duo started giggling again.

Relena: Why aren't you with your team Duo?

Duo: They were hypnotized by the dolls, so I left. I passed by Trowa and his peeps and they are throwing knives everywhere.

Relena, Mili, Noin::Sweatdrop:

Mili: We better get back to them then.

Duo: Sure whateva… When Heero's done we can go ruin their circus act.


	8. Dollies and Superman

Chapter 8Dollies and Superman

Wufei::glares at Cathy: Bloom will you please return my katana and back away from Trowa as slow as possible?

Trowa: Perhaps we should go find the others. :looks at a clock from somewhere: Besides we have loads of time left and we already finished.

Sally: Let's go then. These people are annoying me.

Wufei::rushes to Sally's side: Let's go weaklings move. :he says to the people. Sally rolls her eyes:

Quatre::eyes wide open: So detailed..: continues his gaze towards the porcelain master pieces:

Hilde: I wonder how long it takes to make them…

Dorothy: Who knows…

Quatre: I always wondered Dorothy…

Dorothy: Yes Quatre?

Quatre: How did you escape Libra when it blew up?

Dorothy: I stole a shuttle.

Quatre: oh…okay..

Dorothy: Since I haven't said this before little Quatre I might as well say it now…I'm sorry...for stabbing you and, and, starting a riot at the hospital…and..

Quatre: You are forgiven. :thinks to himself… "What a bitch":

Dorothy::eyes well up with tears and picks up Quatre: Oh thank you, thank you.

Quatre::looks around quickly and seems very frightened: Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God..

Dorothy::still swinging him around: I thought you would never forgive me, Quatre!

Quatre: Put me down, put me down, put me down…

Dorothy: I'm so happy! Are you happy Quatre?

Quatre::Dorothy puts him down and he walks dizzily around: Never been better.. :thinking again… "Dumb Bitch"

When Duo, Heero, Relena, Mili, and Noin left Danceskin, Noin "talks" Relena into letting her take Mili alone were her alone to go houseware shopping.

Noin: Will meet you in like an hour at McDonald's.

Relena: Okay, Bye.

Heero: Poor soul.

Mili::whimpers: Don't let her take me! Please don't let her take me!

Heero: I'm sorry Merquise…

Mili: NOOOOOOOoooooooo…:Noin drags him away:

Duo: Noin really pushes him around doesn't she?

Wufei: Because he is a weakling.

Sally, Cathy, and Trowa follor Wufei and meet up with Team #3

Relena: Where'd you guys go to?

Sally: A sword fight.

Trowa: …

Cathy: We got a pot.

Duo: Great job Trowa. Now you're going to have to stuff more of that crap down your throat. HAHAHAH!

Trowa: oh…how good…

Duo dances around foolishly and amuses himself by poking Heero's hair repeatly.

Heero::looks at Duo as he sways side to side singing "I'm a little teacup"

Wufei::slaps Duo: Stop it you fool.

Duo::rubs his cheek: oww….You could have been more gentle.

Trowa: …

Cathy: Where is the other little group? I would have thought they would have been with you guys.

Trowa: I saw Quatre with the other girls looking at a poo-chi in some toy store.

Duo: Really? HAHAHAHA! Quat-man is such a weird little dude.

Wufei::sighs: baka…

Duo: Who? Me? Or Quat-man?

Wufei::pulls his butcher knife carefully out of the bag: Both…:points it to Duo:

Duo: Anyone who points their sharp shiny things near me has a date with their maker…HAHAHAH :puffs out his chest: I'm superman::runs around with his arms out: I can fly I can fly I can fly I can fly I can flyyyy!

Heero: He must be really bored or really hyper if just called himself superman.

Relena::sighs: Troublesome fool…

Duo is still running around; eyes filled with glee.

Wufei: Anyone have any tranquilizers?


End file.
